And It All Begins Again
by kaari8
Summary: Seven years after the war began, Naruto finally kills Madara and ends it. With everything destroyed and all his loved ones dead, he goes in the past to try and bring a different future - a better one. AU TimeTravel.


**Okk so this is just an idea i had that i wanted to write about! Hopefully i'll actually be able to complete this story aha. **

**Summary: After seven years of war, Naruto has finally beat Madara. Everythings destroyed though and everyone he loves is dead so he goes back in time to try and stop the war from ever happening! AU TimeTravel! There probably wont be any pairings in this! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own, or have any claim or credit, to Naruto in any way!**

* * *

**We did it,** Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, thought tiredly. Even his near endless chakra had almost been exhausted in the legendary battle that ended the war, once and for all. **Congratulations brat, you've finally won. **Somehow, the congratulations didnt bring any feelings of relief.

_But was it worth it? _Naruto wondered. The war that had caused all the great nations to unite against an enemy stronger then anyone could believe was finally over. So many lives had been lost in the process though that the 23-year-old Hokage honestly didn't know what to do next.

_Sakura. _Her faces flashed into his mind, smiling as the life seeped slowly from her eyes. If he didn't look at her mangled stomach and legs then he could almost imagine that she was merely falling asleep. He had tried to forget her last words to him but never truly could.

_Kakashi. _His sensei, the man who taught him the ways of a shinobi. Dead. He had almost made it to the end as well. When Naruto had been made Hokage, Kakashi had been his right-hand-man the whole way through. He had sacrificed himself – taken the hit meant for Naruto. His remains had been practically unidentifiable when they collected them after the battle.

_Iruka._ His older-brother in all but blood. His death had been slow and painful. Madara had kidnapped and tortured him as a congratulations present for Naruto being promoted to Hokage. His remains, when they were finally delivered to Konoha's front gates, had caused even seasoned war veterans to pale in horror.

_Shikamaru. Ibiki Neji. Shino. Gaara. Tsunade. Choji. Ino. Shikaku. Asuma. Lee. B. Kiba. Anko. Hayate. Temari. Yuugao. Gai. Ten Ten. Inochi. Hinata._ Kurenai. All his lost loved ones flashed before his eyes, bringing more painful memories with them.

_Sasuke. _This one the most painful. After all his attempts, Naruto had finally managed to relieve his best friend of his hatred. The Uchiha had joined the war in their side and they had fought together once more. The battle where he fell was known as one of the most legendary of all time. He had singlehandedly wiped out a whole army of Zetsu's clones before finally collapsing. Like Sakura, Naruto hated to remember his teammates last words.

Memories were his biggest enemy now.

_What do I do now?_ Naruto thought, desolately. He was Hokage of a non-existent village. The only villages left even remotely functional were Suna and Iwa. All the other Jinchuriki had fallen, the country in ruins. There was literally nothing left to go on with. The world had collapsed into chaos. How could you rebuild if there was so little people to do it with? And he was so, so tired.

Here he was, lying on his back next to the dead body of his greatest enemy, slowly bleeding to death through several severe wounds, and all he could think was that he wanted to sleep. He didn't want to get up and try to fix the world. He had killed Madara, the man responsible for the deaths of all his friends. The last couple of years hadn't been about saving the world – it had been far too late for that – but about getting revenge. Sasuke would be so proud.

**Is this the end? **Kurama whispered, his voice oddly accepting. For a creature who had lived for millennia. The end suddenly didn't seem so daunting. It seemed like a gift.

_I don't know. There's nothing left here for us._

The Kyuubi sighed in agreement. **There's nothing here, but we could always use ****_that._**

Naruto's eyes, which had been fluttering closed, suddenly opened wide, his utter exhaustion forgotten for the moment. He had studied Fuuinjutsu tirelessly after Jiariya's death and had become a true master. After he became Hokage and just before the world truly turned to ruin, Naruto had developed a seal theory on a space/time jutsu that could – theoretically – enable him to travel through time. It was just a theory however, and the risks were endless, but if you had nothing to lose, why wouldn't you try? He could change the future, stop this horrible war from ever happening.

_Do we have enough chakra? _Naruto asked his single remaining friend. He thought about all the moments he could go back to, he could meet his father, his mother, stop his father from dying that night and seal the Kyuubi in his baby self himself. That way he could grow up with a father. The village wouldn't have hated him all his childhood.

**Not enough to go back that far.** There was an apologetic note in the foxes' voice. **The very furthest we could possibly go back to is when you were 12 or 13, 11 if we're lucky**

Naruto's hopes diminished. It seemed that he was still doomed to have a lonely childhood no matter what. _The earlier we could go back, the better._ A sudden thought occurred to him. _The paradox though. We discussed this before but now we're thinking of actually doing it… what do you think will happen?_

**Time isn't what mortals perceive it to be. Its not simply a straight line of cause and effect, but more likely made up of a big ball of wibbly… wobbly… timey-wimey… stuff.**

Naruto couldn't hold back a snort. That was possibly the worst description he had ever heard. _Timey-wimey stuff?_

**Don't laugh brat. **Kurama hissed, but there was amusement in his tone as well. **It's the easiest way to explain it. Anyway, by going back in time, you could possibly create an alternate or parallel reality, in which the war doesn't happen. Saying this, you could also change nothing. Usually there are major events in time that are crucial if you want to change the future. Some are obvious, like if you stopped Itachi from massacring the Uchihas, then Sasuke wouldn't feel the need to seek revenge against him, but some might seem insignificant then, but are actually extremely important later, like when Sasuke stopped Haku from killing you all those years ago. It was instinct for him and he didn't mean to do it, but that's what gave you the faith that he could be saved. If you went back, what would you do to prevent the war from happening?**

Naruto thought about it for a moment. Out of all the moments in his life, what could he do to stop the war from happening?

_Well, I could go back and tell someone what's going to happen. The third most likely. Then, with his help, we could plan out the steps from there. If the village wasn't weakened by the invasion of the sound during the chunin exams, then we could probably have withstood Peins attack much better. And if I stopped Pein before he leveled Konoha then that would make us even stronger. Finally, if I killed Madara before he started the war, then that would stop it from ever happening in the first place. _With every sentence, Naruto grew stronger in his resolve. _Also, I could be there for my younger self. Even at 12, I was still so lonely. I could give advice and try to prepare myself in some way. I had so much potential but barely anyone saw it. I could also help Sasuke. He told me that he regretted leaving the village more then anything, and would go back and change it if he could. I could show his younger self why he should stay. I owe Sasuke that much._

Kurama approved of his Jinchuriki's idea. **You've really grown up well brat. They would be proud.**

He didn't have to go into detail about who 'they' were. Naruto's friends, his family, the people he failed to protect in the end.

_Ok, lets do this._

Slowly, Naruto rolled over and got to his knees. He ignored the body beside him, the bodies around them, and crawled over to a gap in the carnage a few feet away. He only need a few feet to draw the seal. He dipped his shaking fingers into the gaping wound on his stomach and carefully began drawing out the seal required, Kurama encouraging him all the way. It was a slow process, the slightest mistake would cause it to be ineffective at best, but finally he was done, just as the edges of his vision began to turn blurry.

**Nearly done. Now, lay your hand in the middle and on the count of three, force whatever chakra you have left into the seal. Focus on something major from your childhood, something you have clear memories of. It will be easier for the jutsu that way.**

Naruto nodded, determined.

**_One. _**They thought together. **_Two. Three!_**

Naruto screamed as he forced everything he had left into the seal. Bright light flared from it and burned his body. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel anything but the pain that burned through his body. Somewhere in his mind he was aware of Kurama screaming alongside him. He didn't know how long his was in that nothing-place, the place full of pain. It could have been seconds, days, years, or centuries, but finally he found himself lying on something spiky, but soft at the same time.

The smell of earth invaded his nose and Naruto turned his head to see a single swing swaying gently in the breeze. Of course. Out of all the places of his childhood, the swing at the playground was one of the ones that was clearest in his memories. The sound of children laughing and parents warning was in the distance. Buildings surrounded him. This was Konoha before the war.

_We did it, Kurama. _He thought. Even his thoughts were exhausted. He could feel his consciousness slipping. _I don't know _when _we are, but I know _where_ we are._

The last thing he heard before blackness overtook him was shouts and the sound of running footsteps.

* * *

**So that was the prologue! If any of you caught the doctor who reference there, i love you :* ahah just letting you all know that i dont claim any ownership for that reference either! that goes to doctor who! **

**Please review and give me your opinions! any advice is always welcome!**

**Kaari x**


End file.
